


Come in From the Rain

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ meets a stranger who helps her open up about regrets and missed chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in From the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This contains explicit scenes of sexual relations between women. If you don't like or are bothered by such things you may want to read something else. Otherwise; come on in and sit a spell and let me tell you a story....

**Summary** : JJ meets a stranger who helps her open up about regrets and missed chances.  
  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** Crossover Criminal Minds/NCIS - JJ/Ziva  
 **Author** : Cherokee62  
 **Rating:** NC-17 Sexual Situations involving women, basic smut  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count:** 3,900  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.  
Editing work done by Thelightwentoff

**X-posted** _:_  LiveJournal.com, Fanfiction.net

Originally posted at LiveJournal.com on 03/12/2010

 

** Come in from the Rain **

****

It was raining heavily that night. JJ sat at the bar watching the rain fall, when a beautiful exotic looking woman walked in, drenched to the skin, and sat on the stool next to her.  JJ glanced over at the woman; she was of average height and a slim build.  At first glance all she could really tell was the woman had tan skin and jet black hair. The woman removed her dripping wet jacket and hung it over the coat hook on the rail of the bar.  She was wearing cargo style pants that were quite snug in the seat and sat low on her hips, her blouse was a simple white cotton and would have been unremarkable if not for the way the wet material clung to this beautiful woman’s breast. 

JJ blushed as she thought, “ _Very nice._   Wonder if she knows you can see right through that shirt? _Very nice indeed.”_

The woman turned slightly and looked at JJ, a slight smile beginning on her lips, as if she had heard her thoughts.  The bartender walked over and she ordered a Mojito and “another for the lovely lady next to me.”

JJ looked at her, prepared to say “No thank you” but was temporarily arrested by fully seeing her beauty.  The woman raised one eyebrow inquiringly as JJ just stared at her. “Umm…that’s not necessary.”

“No it is not” she answered, “but it is my pleasure.  Oh, I apologize; I am dripping rain on your shoes.  It is raining cats and donuts out there!”

“Dogs”

“Yes?  Dogs?”

“Yes; raining cats and dogs”

“Ah…same difference.”

JJ smiled, pleased at the sound of this woman's accent, and held out her hand, “JJ”

“Ziva,” she responded, taking her offered hand.  “Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting here all alone looking so sad, JJ?”

“It’s complicated.”

 Ziva again raised her eyebrow, silently asking for more info.  JJ didn’t know why she felt compelled to answer, but she thought, " _Maybe because she’s a stranger, maybe because she's beautiful or maybe just because I'm already half drunk_.

“I hurt a friend and really wish I hadn’t.”

“Was this a close friend?”

“She was.”

“Ah…she.  Your lover, yes?”

“No, no, nothing like that. “  Again that raised eyebrow.  The knowing look this strange woman kept giving her was beginning to annoy JJ

 " _If I was honest with myself, it was also doing something else to me too_ ," JJ thought

Ziva waited patiently for JJ to tell her story.  “ _They always do… eventually_ ,” she thought. 

JJ stared down at the bar, lost in memories of the past.  Ziva took that opportunity to fully look at JJ. She was very pleased at what she saw: a tall, thin, blonde woman with fair skin.  Ziva ran her eyes down the blonde’s body and smiled at the lovely figure this woman had.  Movement caught her eye, and JJ looked up just as the bartender placed another drink in front of her. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were trying to get me drunk,” JJ said as she turned to Ziva.

“But you do not know any better, do you?” Ziva countered with a very sexy smirk.  “I have found that talking is easier with the correct lubricant.  Well, either that or torture, but this is not an interrogation, no?”

Not sure she had heard Ziva correctly; JJ chose to ignore the “torture” remark and quickly downed her drink.

 “Why do you care?  You don’t even know me.”

“I do not care.  I am merely curious, and small talk is usually expected.” Ziva bluntly replied.  “Besides, I have nothing else to do and apparently, neither do you.  I have but one objective tonight and who knows, we may find we can help each other.”

Startled by Ziva’s honesty, JJ burst out laughing. “Wow!  You really don’t pull any punches do you?”

“I never pull punches.  That type of action could get you killed.  Always follow through with any assault if you plan to win; and I always plan to win.”

It was obvious from Ziva’s facial expression that she had not been joking; she had taken JJ’s comment literally. 

“Ohh-kay.  You’re a little strange, Ms. Ziva.” JJ said smiling.  “Fine.  Buy me another round and I’ll tell you my story.”

Ziva moved a little closer to JJ until their knees were touching and leaned forward.  “They always tell,” she whispered and flagged down the bartender.

The sudden unexpected proximity of Ziva seemed to rattle JJ more than she would have expected it to.  She liked the nearness of this attractive woman, but couldn’t help but wish it was another dark haired woman sitting next to her.  She had to physically shake herself back to the present before she could begin her tale.

"I don't even know where to start really.  I don't think there was a "beginning", it just was.  Does that make sense?"  J.J said.

"I believe I understand.  But every story has a beginning, even if you do not recognize it as such," Ziva said patiently.

"I guess." admitted JJ “Then I guess the beginning was...the beginning, when she first joined the team.  She was just so cool, so collected.  She spoke like five different languages, had a mother who was an Ambassador, and was...I dunno... _mysterious"_

"And no doubt quite beautiful," Ziva commented with a slight smile teasing at her lips.

"I suppose so..." JJ said "I really didn't notice that so much as I was fascinated by her...her... _presence._   All I could think was how much I wanted to know her story; find out everything I could about her."

JJ gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Guess you could say I sort of became a fangirl!"

"And what was this mysterious woman's name?" asked Ziva.

"Why?"

"It will be easier to follow the story if you name her instead of just saying 'her' all the time," shrugged Ziva.

"Oh.  Yeah I guess you're right...it's Em."

"M?" asked a confused Ziva

"Not 'M' like the letter; E-M," explained JJ.  She could see by the confused look on Ziva's face that she still didn't understand.  "Never mind, whatever works for you is fine."

"I started finding excuses to talk to her at the office whenever I could.  After a few weeks I got the nerve to ask her out for drinks after work, and then out to lunch or shopping.  We didn't spend a lot of time together, Em had her walls, but enough to learn a little about her.  She was as fascinating as I had thought she would be and yet so very complex."

JJ glanced at Ziva to see if she understood her.  Ziva just nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"As time went on I noticed that Em would occasionally look at me in an _odd way_...it's hard to explain."

"Odd how?" Ziva interrupted.

"Odd." struggled JJ “She was looking at me in a way that made me feel...strange.  Not unpleasant, you understand, just strange.  Sometimes I would catch her giving me this look that would make my breath catch; it was that intense.  Can we get another drink?  If I sober up too much I don't think I can tell this."

"Sure," said Ziva as she motioned to the bartender to refill their glasses.  "I suggest we go sit at that table over there so we can have a little more...how you say...privacy, yes?"

JJ nodded and they picked up their drinks and headed to the table further in the back that was more in the shadows then the other tables, with just a small candle adding any illumination. 

Laughing JJ said, "This must be where you sit when you don't want someone to see what you're doing."

Ziva smiled, arched her eyebrow and said in a low voice "Exactly."

JJ shivered and thought " _I must be drunker than I thought.  Why the hell should one word sound both dangerous and sexy?"_

"So anyway..." continued JJ, "I began to think about those looks Em gave me all the time, obsessing on them constantly.  I couldn't understand why they made me feel special or why a certain look would make me gasp as if I was touched.  I mean...it's not like I was into looking for a girlfriend or anything, I had a boyfriend.  Granted it was a long distance relationship but I preferred it that way, ya know.  No hassles, no having to find excuses for when I didn't want to be bothered, it was the perfect arrangement."

Ziva had moved a little closer to JJ and placed her arm casually on the back of her chair.  "Did your ' _M_ ' know about this boyfriend?"

"No, not for some time.  When I would go away for the weekend every few weeks, she would assume I was visiting family and I didn't bother to correct her." JJ sighed.  "It was starting to become obvious to me that Em had some kind of feelings for me above being a friend.  When we would go out, she always found a reason to touch me in some way; a hand on my arm, a quick hug or trailing her hand along my back as she passed by me, stuff like that."

JJ became quiet for a minute and took a sip of her drink.  Quietly she asked, "What are you doing?"

Ziva looked up distractedly and replied, "Hmmm?  Nothing." as she lightly ran her fingers along JJ's shoulder.

JJ turned and looked at her for a moment trying to control the shiver that had run through her so the other woman wouldn't notice.  "Oh, okay.  Well to make a very long story short...I realized that I was enjoying those small touches from Em; Enjoying them quite a bit actually." JJ said laughing.  "I began to think of the possibility those touches could lead to and found the idea exciting.  I knew Em was attracted to me _in that way_ , even if I had denied it to myself, and I was beginning to look at her the same way.  I noticed suddenly just how beautiful she was, how her long black hair would shine in the sun, how her perfume would make it hard to think...how soft her lips looked...how that shiver I would get had decidedly begun to move south of my belly.  I was excited by these feelings and scared shitless by them at the same time!"

Ziva laughed, "So you were getting turned on by your 'M', yes?"  Ziva's fingers had now been replaced by her palm as it rubbed along JJ's shoulder, leaving her body just long enough to lightly run it through the hair at the base of JJ's neck, letting the tips graze the skin of her neck on their return.

JJ shuddered at the sensation this woman's hands were having on her as she glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes.  She saw Ziva smile and thought "Oh Lord, this is not good.  That feels too good and I could get in real trouble here."

Taking a deep halting breath JJ struggled to continue her story. “Everything was going great; Em and I just flirted with each other, neither of us having the nerve to admit to the other what we were doing.  I continued to fly down to New Orleans to see Will, my boyfriend, as if that would negate the thoughts and fantasies I was having about Em.  Then suddenly the bottom fell out of everything.  I found out I was pregnant!"

Ziva, who had begun to move her hand down JJ's back, glanced up in surprise.  "Pregnant?  Ah, a definite kink in your plans to bed the beautiful 'M'!"

"I was not planning to 'bed' Em!" protested JJ, "At least not consciously.  I never so much as kissed her! Not counting fantasies of course."

"Of course" laughed Ziva as she moved her free hand to JJ's thigh.

JJ continued to try and ignore what Ziva was doing, as she resumed her story.  "Em acted so happy for me when she found out I was pregnant that I thought maybe I had imagined everything else.  Then she began to change towards me, she no longer had time for a drink or to go shopping.  She always had other plans if I would ask her out to dinner and she was just downright hostile when it came to Will.  I just didn't know what to do.  It never occurred to me at first, not to raise the child with Will; it's how I was raised.  If you were dumb enough to get knocked up then you had to face the consequences!  I just never figured that losing Em would be one of those consequences."

"I finally gathered up the nerve to go talk to her.  I wanted her to tell me how she felt about me, to tell me it didn't matter that I was pregnant; I wanted to hear that  she still needed me, still wanted me.  I hoped that she would pull me into her arms and kiss me at last and say we would raise this child together.  But that never happened.  We argued, screamed at each other.  She accused me of lying to her, deceiving her by pretending to be something I wasn’t.  And of course she was right, but how the hell could I admit that?

"You could have just told her she was right and you were a fool.  Begging for her forgiveness would also have been a nice touch," commented Ziva as she moved her hand a little further up JJ's thigh.

"But I couldn't!  Don't you see?  I hadn't just lied to her, I lied to Will and I lied to myself!  I was so afraid of my feelings for Em that I managed to destroy one person and still had the potential to destroy another!  Not to even mention my unborn child, who would lose its father before it was even born!  All I could do was stand there and ask her what she wanted from me. “Lowering her head in grief JJ whispered, "She told me to go to Will.  Said that was where I belonged.  So I just left."

Ziva looked at her, "And now you regret that decision?"

"Oh God!  I regretted it the moment I walked out that door." wailed JJ “I didn't love Will.  I knew that but I went to him anyway, and we didn't even last a year."

"So if you are now free, then go to your 'M' and tell her how you feel" Ziva stated.

"How can I do that?  She hates me!"

Ziva looked at her curiously, "How?  Simple. Walk in and take her in your arms and give her the kiss of her life, drag her to the bedroom and make the girl faint!  She will get the message, I assure you."

_"Do what?"_  JJ shouted with her mouth hanging open.

Ziva shrugged “You act like you have never kissed a woman before."  Seeing the look on JJ's face made Ziva laugh, "You are kidding me, yes?  All this _'dyke drama'_ and you have never even kissed her?  Well, no matter, just do it."

"I wouldn't even know how to go about initiating it" stammered JJ

"Oy!  It is so simple!  Just take her face in your hands and _kiss her_!  Like this..." Ziva placed her hands on either side of JJ's face and pulled her closer to her.  She pressed her lips against JJ's and kissed her deeply and fully, pulling back only enough to tease her lower lip with the tip of her tongue.  When JJ gasped in surprise, Ziva pushed her tongue firmly into her mouth and ran it across JJ's.  Before she could even think, J.J found herself responding to Ziva, pushing herself closer and more firmly against Ziva's body.  Her tongue moved into Ziva's mouth where she began to suck vigorously on it causing JJ to moan into Ziva's open mouth.   Ziva broke the kiss suddenly, sat back with a grin and said "Now go do that to your 'M'."

"Wow!" was all JJ could say as she sat there still dazed by the kiss.

Still feeling the effects of Ziva's mouth on hers, JJ asked "What about the other part? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"You have had sex before, no?"

"Well, duh!  Baby, boyfriend; remember."  JJ said as she rolled her eyes at Ziva.  "But that's not the same thing.  Men have different pieces and parts!"

Ziva roared with laughter at that."Oh for heaven's sake!  The principle is the same.  Kiss it, rub it, lick it, suck it; If they moan, do it again.  Simple!  Besides, women have nicer parts than men, much softer and more responsive.  Anything that may be missing...well you can order that off of the Internet these days."  Ziva laughed again at JJ's shocked expression.  "Oh my, who knew this evening would prove to be so entertaining!  You have masturbated before, yes?"

" _What?_ Ummm....yeah." stammered a very flustered JJ.

"Then there is no problem!  Do to her what you do to yourself!  If it feels good to you, it will feel even better to her, I guarantee you this!  As for the 'oral" part of the equation...well I'm sure you'll figure out what you should be doing there.  Just remember; if you like it done to you, she will likely enjoy it also. Oh you Americans and your hang-ups about sex!  So silly!" laughs Ziva.

"But I've never..."

"That is easily fixed," Ziva said.  She stood up and grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her into the ladies room.  She pushed her into the nearest stall and pressed her up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" JJ yelled with less than sincere indignity.

"Class is in session!" Ziva declared as she placed a firm kiss on JJ's mouth and pressed her leg tightly between JJ's thighs.

The sensation was so unexpected and so sudden that JJ instantly felt lightheaded.  She also realized that she was as wet as hell and was more than happy to take this lesson from this strange, intoxicating woman.

Ziva continued to kiss her as she pulled her shirt up and grabbed JJ breasts in her hands.  She began to rub her nipples through the material of her bra, while she flexed her thigh muscles against JJ's center.  Suddenly she yanked JJ's bra up, exposing her breasts and bent her head to suck with enthusiasm on her nipples, giving each of them equal attention.

JJ arched into the amazing sensation, grabbing Ziva's ass with both hands and pressing her harder into her.   Ziva gave a low chuckle and reached down and unbuttoned JJ’s pants, thrusting her hand inside her jeans, then two fingers inside of JJ 

JJ's head shot back in ecstasy so suddenly that she banged her head loudly against the wall of the bathroom stall.  Ziva took that opportunity to latch her lips onto JJ's now exposed throat and sucked at her neck with abandon.

"Oh my God!" JJ wailed as Ziva added to this plethora of feelings by thrusting into her harder and faster.  JJ was completely undone.  Her brain refused to think anything but " _More!_ " and her hands began to scramble across Ziva's back searching for something to hold on to...something to touch.  They found their way to Ziva's crotch.  She needed to touch this woman - needed it more than anything and needed it now!  She grasped at Ziva's pants, pulling so hard that the button popped off.  She jammed her hand into Ziva's pants and into her amazingly wet center as hard and fast as she could.

" _My God, she's so wet!  Oh Lord...this feels so_ damn _good!"_ was all her brain could manage.

Ziva was surprised at JJ's attack on her and the sensation was enough to tip her over the edge.  She twisted her hand so that she could push her fingers up against the inside of JJ, hoping to bring her to the same desperate point that she found herself.

JJ thought her head would simply blow off her body as the first waves of her orgasm hit her.  She lifted her leg and wrapped it as tight around Ziva's waist as she could, trying to pull the woman deeper into her.  As Ziva's thrusts and moans began to get faster and faster, JJ fastened her mouth onto Ziva's throat and bit down as her orgasm fully pushed her over into the abyss. 

She could feel Ziva's shudders as she too went over the edge, coming hard and furiously.  They clamped their mouths together in a desperate kiss, using each other's mouth to damper the loud screams that erupted from them.

After the waves had passed over them, they stood there panting for breath; JJ reaching back over her head with one arm to hold onto the top of the stall in order to stay on her feet as Ziva leaned heavily into her.

After some minutes had passed, Ziva pushed away from JJ and started to arrange her clothing as best as she could.  JJ stood there looking at her and said "Oh my God! That was...was...is that what I've been missing?  Jesus!  I'm an idiot!

Ziva laughed and said "So it would seem," then leaned in for a last kiss.

"So..."Ziva said smiling fondly at JJ, "you have now learned the basics of how to seduce and then fuck the lady of your dreams.  The rest I will leave you to discover with her."

"The rest?  Good Lord, I'm not sure I could survive more."

"Oh but you will.  Not only survive but thrive!  As I said, show her what you have learned; no need to mention where you learned it of course, and she will be yours completely, my dear JJ"

"But...what about you?  Will I ever see you again, Ziva?" asked JJ suddenly.

"See me again?  What for?  Have you not realized that you are in love with your 'M'?"  Ziva simply asked. "You will forget all about me once you have your beautiful 'M' in your arms and in your bed."

"Oh I doubt I will ever forget _you,_ Ziva" laughed JJ

Ziva gave a slight shrug, "Ah but you will, you will.  Go find your love, sweet JJ and thank you for a _very_ entertaining evening.  It proved to be much more enjoyable than I expected."

After making themselves look presentable they left the bathroom and Ziva walked JJ to the door of the bar.  As they went outside, she paused and gave JJ one last tender kiss before she turned and walked back into the rain.

JJ stood there for a moment, still not completely believing what had just happened.  She shook her head and laughed, then started to walk towards a possible new life and towards Emily, letting the cleansing rain wash over her.

**_fin_ **


End file.
